


Gaster the Wing Ding Master & U

by atllas



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety, Depression, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Mental Illness, No Smut, Other, Post-Pacifist Route, Reader Is Not Frisk, Sign Language, Slow Burn, Speech impediment, Stuttering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-06 07:49:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5408807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atllas/pseuds/atllas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monsters freely roamed the surface and were now integrated with society. You were just trying to get home when you came across your first monster. He looked so sad that you just couldn't turn him away. Turns out you're going to get more than you bargained for. Gaster/Reader. Post-True Pacifist Ending. Reader is gender neutral with a stutter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Cymbaleer's Bride

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, while I have read from AO3- I am a new member. I am cross posting this fic from fanfiction and my tumblr. Let me know what you all think!

You tuck your face into your scarf as a biting wind blows through the park you were walking through. Winters at Ebott City were always particularly harsh compared to other parts of the country. There used to be fairytales when you were a kid about how the harsh weather was due to a curse placed on the humans for crimes against monsters thousands of years ago.

  
That’s all monsters were back then. Fairytale creatures, apparitions, boogiemen that go bump in the night to scare kids to go to bed on time. No one expected there to be actual monsters. One day, they just showed up.

  
Apparently some kid who fell down broke the barrier that was keeping them all trapped. Part of you was extremely interested in the new life that populated the Earth, you also wondered how an entire civilization could be hiding underneath the city for millennia and not be found. You spent a whole day researching all you could about the monsters, but you gave up when you found out everyone was as clueless as everyone else.

  
It’s been about three months since monsters moved in. Sure, there were a couple riots, and a few hate groups popped up, but nothing more than what usually happens when humanity gets spooked. Quite literally actually, you’ve seen a few ghost and skeleton monsters around the city. Cool stuff.

  
You idly checked the timer on your phone, 28 minutes; you made good time at the store today. You still haven’t quite beaten your record, but you were close, especially since you had the extra chatty cashier today.  
You sort of prided yourself on just how well you can avoid society, you were practically the living embodiment of a shut-in. You had to be- crippling anxiety, depression, and a whopping dose of awkward you so graciously inherited from your father’s side of the family completed the mental mess that was…you.

  
You had been timing how quickly you could shop and get back home. You never really had to go anywhere else besides the grocery store anymore. Clothes and anything else could be bought online, and you were lucky enough to get a work from home job that paid enough for a small apartment in the city. It wasn’t much, but it was home.

  
And oh, you could not wait to be home. You had a box of mac n cheese with your name on it. It was Friday, and you didn’t have to log into work for the whole weekend. You almost didn’t know what to do with yourself.

 

You checked the time again and cringed when you saw you were falling behind. You popped in your earbuds and played some fast paced music- that always made you walk faster. Your head bobbed along with the beat as you briskly made your way through the park. It was late, past dark, which meant it was empty. You weren’t worried or anything, the neighborhood was a nice one, and you kept a small pocket knife in your bag for emergencies anyway.

  
What you weren’t prepared for however, was the deafeningly loud static that suddenly flooded your earbuds. You yelped and yanked the cords out of your ears on reflex. Grabbing your phone, you paused the music, only to still hear the awful noise still coming through them.

  
You cursed, these were brand new buds dammit, and they already broke. You pulled the jack out of the phone, and froze. The static still didn’t stop. You stared at the cord in your hand, breathing heavily.  
This was like something from a horror movie, and you weren’t having any of it. You shoved your earbuds and phone back into your pocket and quickly took off, not quite running, but you wanted to when you realized that the static in your pocket was steadily getting louder.

  
You looked this way and that and you felt tears well up in your eyes at the stress. You were always a bit of a crybaby. Turning toward the exit of the park, you falter and nearly fall to your knees as a terrible screeching filled your head. You dug your palms into your temples, hoping, praying for some sort of relief. Why was it so loud? Why wasn’t anyone else freaking out? Surely there would be cars screeching on the road, or people yelling from the god awful noise.  
You gasped when all the noise cut out at once. The screeching stopped, your earbuds were silent, and the only thing you could hear was the left over ringing in your own head. You sat where you fell (when did you fall?) and tried to catch your breath.  
You kept your palms to your head, dizzy from it all. You think you hear murmuring behind you.

Oh no, someone saw your freak out. Oh that's going to be embarrassing.

  
[XXX XXX XXXX XXX]

  
You froze again at the sound. It almost sounded like a language, but you couldn’t understand it.

  
[XXX XXX XXXXXXXXXX XXX]

  
You turn from your spot on the ground to the source of the sounds. Behind you was a puddle. An impossibly dark, black puddle. That was bubbling. Why was it bubbling?

 

[XXXXXX XX XXX XXX XXXXXXXXXX XX XXXXXX XXXX XX]

  
You gasped as something started coming out of the puddle. You scrambled back until you hit the lamp post behind you.

  
“S-Stop! St-Stay a-aw-wway!” Ah yes, that lovely stutter of yours, how intimidating. You blindly went through your bags, looking for your knife. You couldn’t tear your eyes away from the slowly forming figure if you wanted to.

  
[XXX XX XXX XXXX XX XX XXXXX]

 

[XXX XXX XX XXXXX XX XXX XX]

  
You nearly scream again as a white face appears from the ink black, white hands with holes in the middle followed. Black eyes with white pinpricks stared at you. It looked like the ghost from Spirited Away. Or one of those creepy pasta monsters you read about late at night. You pressed yourself against the lamp post as the creature crept closer and closer to you. It only stopped a foot from your face, and you felt yourself going insane just by staring at the thing. Your vision blurred as tears filled your eyes. This was it, this was how you were going to die. You were staring at some demon spawn like a deer in headlights and it was going to kill you and drag you to hell. You flinched when one of the hands wiped a tear off your cheek. It was murmuring to itself in that alien language before the pinpricks met yours again. Its mouth stretched from one side of its face to the other in a Cheshire grin that looked way too much like that Jeff the Killer creepy pasta for your liking.

  
“P-please…” you sobbed as you tried to meld and become one with the pole at your back. Your breaths were shaking and you slowly started to feel yourself fall into a panic attack. The creature had the decency to look similarly panicked at your state. Its hands starting flying around, and it looked like…sign language? It noticed your attention and stared frantically signing again.  
“Um…I-I…I d-ddon’t know s-sssign la-aanguage…” You swallowed the growing lump in your throat. Your stutter was coming out full force now. It looked even more panicked now, turning this way and that, searching for something. It suddenly stopped and turned back to you and you felt something in your pocket moving. You hold down a scream again, only letting out a high pitched whine as your phone floated out of your coat pocket and over to the creature. It turned your phone around several times before floating it back to face you. The screen glowed bright white and you saw the text that took up the screen.

  
I DID NOT MEAN TO FRIGHTEN YOU.

  
NO ONE HAS SEEN ME BEFORE.

  
…What? You looked from the phone to the creature. Its hands were wringing together and looked nervous, but it seemed to have a hopeful gleam in its eyes. Well, you were still alive anyway, brownie points for the hell demon.

“U-um…” You guessed it couldn’t hurt to try to talk to the thing…right? You took a breath to try to calm yourself before continuing. At least you could know what the thing that was going to kill you was. “A-are…are y-you a uh...a m-m-mmmonster? F-ffffrom the Undergr-ground?” The thing perked up again and you saw static over your phone before new text appeared.

  
YES.

  
I AM SORRY FOR SCARING YOU.

  
Well, now you just feel like an ass.

  
Your phone floated closer to you and you reached for it with a shaky hand. You swallowed again and looked at the monster. You let yourself relax slightly. It hasn’t killed you yet, and if it was a monster from the Underground, they were peaceful from all the news stories you’ve read. “I-it’s ok-k-kay. M-mmy nname is Y/N.” Your heartbeat slowed to a somewhat normal rate and you found yourself able to breathe a bit easier. You saw your phone static over again and glanced at it.

  
THAT IS A NICE NAME.

  
MY NAME IS GASTER.

  
“O-Oh, it’s n-nnice to meet you.” You replied quietly and started to stand up. Your legs were still a little wobbly, but you held onto the lamp post for support. The monster, Gaster, looked to you with what looked like concern. You phone staticed over.

  
ARE YOU ALRIGHT?

  
You nodded and went to retrieve your bags that fell. As you went to pick one up, you jumped when the items that fell out floated up and collected themselves back into the bag. You looked to Gaster and he had a shy smile, and you gave a small smile back. Huh, definitely not as creepy now compared to earlier.  
“Thanks.” You straightened out your jacket and situated your bags before turning to the monster. “H-have a good night, sir.”  
You were about to turn away to walk home when you caught sight of the sad look his face took on. His hands were wringing together again, and he looked gloopier.  
Your cousin was right, you were too nice for your own good. You internally sighed and braced yourself.  
“Do…you have a-anywhere to go to? Are you s-ssstaying somewhere?”  
You felt your phone vibrate in your pocket. Taking it out, you frowned slightly.

  
NO.

  
You bit your lower lip in thought. Should you? Could you?? You knew you would never forgive yourself if you left knowing he had nowhere to go.  
“Um…You can cr-crash at my plllace if you need t-to. If you w-wwant.” You felt better when you saw him smile again and looked at your phone when you saw it light up.

  
I WOULD APPRECIATE THAT GREATLY Y/N, THANK YOU.


	2. Moonlight on the Bosphorous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much to this chapter besides getting insight into the readers home that will be the setting for a good majority of the story.  
> More story progression will occur in the next chapter or two.
> 
> See the end notes if you are confused about the readers speech patterns!

The walk back to your apartment was quiet. Your own inability to hold a conversation paired with the fact that it would probably just look like you would be talking to yourself put a damper on the atmosphere. At least no one bothered you on the way home.  
You honestly didn’t know why you offered. The apartment was small, he would most likely be staying on the couch (did he even need sleep?) and there was definitely no way, no how you were giving up your own bed. There had to be a line drawn somewhere. He would have a roof over his head, food in his…well you’ll find out if he even eats soon anyway, and he won’t be out in the cold. The deed would be good for your karma.

You repositioned your bags to your other hand. Gaster had been kind enough to ask if he could carry anything, but you declined. Having floating bags of groceries would look strange, and you’re already scared of people looking at you as is.  
“Here we are…” you murmured quietly as you made your way into the building. It was old, but held up rather well. No mold or any issues like that, and the landlord and his wife were nice people. Your neighbors were decent, but you never really talked to them anyway, and they were quiet which was always a plus.

You sighed as you prepared yourself for the hike up the stairs to the fifth floor. There was an elevator, but you figured this was the only amount of exercise you get, so you might as well suffer a bit as payment for the laziness. Gaster was silent for the whole trek, the only reason you knew he was still following was the static you could feel in the air. You internally twitch- it was starting to make your hair frizz.

And there they were. Room 504. You felt like you needed a drum roll. Then you felt your stomach drop to your feet. When was the last time you tidied up?

You could already feel a flush of embarrassment begin as you unlocked the door and stepped in. Taking a quick glance around, you found that it wasn’t too bad. Some clothes strewn about, the coffee and kitchen tables were littered with papers and old mail, but it was nothing you couldn’t shove in a closet somewhere out of the way.

“Mmmake yourself at h-hhome.” You walked through the living area to the open kitchen on the other side of the space, hefting your groceries onto the counter to be put away. Looking over, you saw Gaster glide (or was he floating?) into your apartment, turning this way and that. He seemed curious, but didn’t say anything. “S-sorry for the m-mess. Wasn’t expecting company…” you trailed off into a murmur as you hung your jacket up and started putting the food away. Gaster nodded and went to sit on the couch, still silent.

Oh, wait. You couldn’t understand him without your phone. You quickly pull the thing out and made a show of putting it on the counter for him to see. He could say something if he wanted to, but the silence didn’t bother you in the slightest. You were just finishing putting away the pantry items when you heard the phone vibrate against the wood.

 

THANK YOU AGAIN FOR ALLOWING ME TO STAY.

 

You give him a small smile and turn to the living area where Gaster was seated. He wasn’t as goopy as he was when at the park, though he still had the strange grin on his face. Of all the monsters you’ve seen walking around the city, none have ever looked like him. You’re snapped out of your thoughts when Gaster clears his throat- at least that’s what you thought that staticy noise was, and you realized you were staring. Wow, rude. You mumble a quick apology and gesture down the hall.

“Fffirst door on the right is the bathroom if you ne-need it. The oo-one on the right is my office and the one down from that is mmmy room. I uh, d-don’t have a spare bbbedroom or anything, I hope yyyou don’t mind the c-couch. I’ll get you some e-extra blankets and ppp-pillows.” You take a deep breath from your diaphragm, trying to ease yourself from the stutters. Talking for long sentences always left you breathless.

You glace at your phone when you feel it vibrate in your pocket. Gaster smiled at you again from his spot in the living room.

 

THE COUCH IS MORE THAN ENOUGH, THANK YOU.

 

“Do uh…you ww-want anything to e-eat? I was g-going to mmmake mmac and ch-cheese.” You catch yourself fiddling with the sleeve of your top and go to move back to the kitchen taking your phone with you.

 

I WILL HAVE WHATEVER YOU MAKE.

 

Well, he was a polite thing wasn’t he? You grab the supplies for dinner and hear shuffling from Gaster. You glance at your phone from its spot on the counter.

 

WOULD IT BE OKAY IF I LOOKED AROUND A BIT?

 

You give the a-okay and turn back to the food. Since you had company you figured you would spice dinner up a bit. How you could spice up a box of mac n cheese dinner, who knew, but you would make an effort anyway. You tossed in some fancier shredded cheese, popped some more on top along with some bread crumbs, and popped all that into the oven on broil for a few minutes. Tada, fancy macaroni and cheese. You puffed your chest out a bit with pride at your culinary skills. Cooking was one of your few talents you would ever willing brag about.

You heard Gaster enter the office as you were cooking. You set the timer for the oven and move to see what he was up to, but not before doubling back for your phone you forgot.  
He was hunched over in front of your computer, just looking at it. You knocked on the door frame to get his attention. He jumped and whipped around to look at you, seeming embarrassed. You feel your phone vibrate and glance at it.

 

FORGIVE ME, I WAS ADMIRING YOUR ELECTRONICS.

 

Oh, your electronics. Your computer was essentially your child, and you coddled it daily. You built the thing yourself and didn’t skimp when it came to price for the parts. From your mouse and keyboard to your headphones and webcam, you made sure they were top quality. It was also probably the cleanest area of your apartment, you kept your desk spotless, lest any contaminates mess with your baby.

You get a split second panic at the thought what he was going to ask to use it. As nice as he was, and as nice as you liked to think you were, you couldn’t bring yourself to let someone else use your child. The threat of viruses or malware made your eye twitch.  
You move around Gaster and reach into one of the boxes you keep next to your desk. Pulling out your old laptop and charger, along with the wireless mouse, you gesture to the monster next to you.

“You c-can use this if you wwant. I don’t really use this ttthing anym-more.” And you didn’t. The laptop was old and way too outdated to be of any significant use, you just kept the thing around for emergencies or if you had to travel. Which wasn’t often.  
Gaster smiled and accepted the electronics and you both headed back into the living room. You stopped to grab a pillow and blanket out of the hall closet. He inclined his head as thanks and settled back onto the couch, laptop on the coffee table in front of him. The timer went off and you went off to tend to dinner. You fixed up two bowls and two glasses of water before heading to the couch. Gaster was hunched over the laptop, focusing on reading some strange text you couldn’t read. Quiet mumbling came from him and you simply set his dinner next to him before sitting in the recliner next to the couch to eat your own food.

You settled in and started some space documentary on Netflix while Gaster toiled away on the laptop. It wasn’t until you were nearly complete with your dinner that he seemed to snap out of the daze he fell into and began eating his own. You tried not to stare, you really did, but it was somewhat fascinating, if not a little terrifying, seeing the way he ate. His mouth opened to more black void. No teeth, no tongue or gums, just black. You suppress a shiver and stood to take your dishes to the kitchen before returning to finish watching tv. Gaster seemed interested in the documentary so you set a queue to play a few more afterwards as well.

The rest of the night was spent in relative silence. You asked if he needed anything, but he declined nearly everything. Eventually you bid him goodnight and went to your room to pass out. Gaster smiled and inclined his head as a farewell before turning back towards the laptop. Maybe he could just have the thing. You wouldn’t mind. You made sure to close your door to your room though, at least you could hope to hear the door if he or anyone else tried to come in. Couldn’t be too careful, regardless of how nice he seemed.

You settled in and wondered what to do tomorrow. You had the day free, but with your new guest, you weren’t so sure what the day would entail. Couldn’t be that bad.

 

Could it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to give insight on how I will be writing the reader's stutter. Most see how a stutter like Alphys's where c-certain words j-just add another l-letter to them. These repeated movements are common with stuttering, but my reader insert will focus on these sounds combined with fixed postures. These are extended sounds, usually of certain letters like m, n, p, and b.  
> Monday, Tuesday, and Wednesday would become something like Mmmonday, T-t-tuesday, and W-wwednesday.  
> Stuttering is a very frustrating condition to have, and while I don't personally have it, I grew up watching my brother struggling with one. I hope to bring some light on the condition, and since the Undertale fandom is a big fan of sign language for Gaster and little Frisk, it is actually a nice alternative for stutterers(?) who are having a bad day to communicate effectively. If any readers have stutters, I would love to have some input on how I am communicating it through my writing.


	3. The Morning of Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you all were wondering why this was taking so long its cause this chapter IS LONG AS HELLLLLLLL  
> But I love it lmao

You would want nothing more than to keep sleeping. The stress of last night had caught up to you and you felt like you could easily sleep another full night if given the chance. With company however, well, impressions had to be made. Gaster didn’t have to know that the last time you woke up this early is because you thought your clock read p.m. instead of a.m.

You stumble out of bed, yawning rather loudly, and made your way to the living room. Gaster wasn’t on the couch, and you thought for a split second that he had left overnight, but after looking around you saw he was standing in the kitchen area, gazing out the window. At first you didn’t see what he was interested in, but then you took notice of the large fluffy snowflakes falling outside. It was a calm looking winter morning. You loved looking at the snow.

Then you took notice of Gaster himself. He looked...different. He stood straighter, and the goop and slime that fell from him and followed him wasn’t there anymore. He body was still mainly black looking robes besides his head and hands. It was the kind of black that made you nervous if you stared into it for too long. The cracks that were on his face weren’t so jagged looking. His hands were clasped in front of him and he looked so prim and almost regal, you had to stop yourself from staring.

You felt too tired to talk, so you simply knocked on the wall. Gaster turned towards you and you gave a small wave in greeting before going to scavenge through the kitchen for breakfast. He turned and smiled, hands behind his back.

“Good morning.”

You were about to mumble out a reply but you froze, nearly dropping the eggs you pulled out in the process. Did you just understand him? You hear Gaster laugh lightly at your reaction and you flush at the sound. It sounded nice. You quickly put the eggs on the counter before you drop them and turn to stare at him dumbly.

“U-um…” you trailed off, not knowing what to say. Gaster’s laugh stopped and he leaned against the windowsill.

“Forgive me, your reaction was quite humorous. I uh, spent the night figuring out how to speak in your language.”

You frowned in confusion. “Y-you learned in one n-nnight?  How?”

“Through magic of course.” He said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. You made a face that he laughed at again. You found you liked the sound. “It is rather interesting having access to your human internet. You all have so much more information than we did Underground.”

Your mind was still drawing a blank. He was looking at you expectantly too. “Yeah, uh, I guess you g-guys wwwouldn’t know much about the a-above world huh?” You felt your reply was lame, but Gaster only seemed to perk up at the mention.

“Oh, indeed! Humans have such a strange genetic make-up compared to monsters. Monster and everything in the Underground is made of magic. But up above? DNA, cells, independent living tissue- systems all separate yet working in perfect time with each other! So many different forms of life, all similar, but oh so unique! And the infinite vastness of space itself!” He began pacing around the kitchen as he talked, his hands waving around, seeming to sign on their own as he spoke.

“All of these logs of information have been lost over the years since monsters went Underground, and it was all so outdated! You humans have learned so much, you have traveled beyond our planet! We knew of stars, but the fact that each star is _trillions_ of miles away and can have its own solar systems, filled with planets that could hold _more_ life that no one has ever seen! My fellow scientists Underground would never have ever suspected or guessed that-“

Gaster stopped when he saw the look on your face. A small smile shown on your features as he went on about the wonders of the above ground. He must really love science. You enjoyed it, but you mainly liked looking at the stars and wondering about your place in the cosmos, not so much what it was made up of.

He cleared his throat and chuckled awkwardly. “Ah, forgive my rambling.” He straightened himself out, but you couldn’t help but notice inky black stains run across his cheeks. Oh goodness, was he blushing? You shook your head, smiling shyly.

“Y-your enthusiasm is n-nnothing to be sssorry about. It’s…nice to have.” He smiled back at your understanding. You moved back to the fridge before the moment turned awkward and began prepping for breakfast. “Um, how’s eggs and t-toast for b-breakfast?”

“That sounds wonderful, could I help at all?”

“Oh, uh, n-no, I think I got it, th-thank you though.” You putzed around in the kitchen while Gaster made his way back to the living area, seated once again in front of the laptop. He fiddled with the remote to the tv and put another documentary from Netflix on. Huh, he must have figured out how to work that last night too.

“You uh, you mmmentioned your fellow s-ssscientists. Um, were you one b-back in the U-Underground?” you tentatively asked. You cut holes out of the bread for eggs in the basket.

“Doctor W.D. Gaster- Head Royal Scientist to His Royal Majesty King Asgore Dreemurr of the Underground…if we are to be precise.”

You choked at the title. He seemed, very, VERY important. Why was he roaming around the city late at night? Surely, the King needed his assistance now that they were above ground? You were about to ask when Gaster continued speaking.

“But...that was a long time ago. After the accident, I was replaced by one of my interns. She is smart, she fits the role well.” You saw he was leaned back in the couch staring at his hands, seemingly lost in thought.

“A-accident?” The question slipped out before you even thought of it.

“Yes. I had been commissioned by the King to design and create the Core. It would convert geothermal energy into magical energy and would provide power to the Underground for the foreseeable future.” Gaster sighed deeply. You noticed his voice seemed to sound almost glitchy, and his appearance seemed to begin to melt again.

“But…I made a mistake. A stupid, _stupid_ mistake. I fell into the Core. Being made entirely of magic, well…I didn’t turn out so well in the end. My physical form was destroyed, I was wiped out of existence, but yet my soul was trapped in between space and time itself. I don’t…I don’t know how. I could make my way through the world, unseen and unheard, watching life pass me by as I was forgotten. It…it…” He looked on the verge of a breakdown and you hastily brought over the plates of breakfast. He sighed again, trying to calm himself, but you heard the quiet mumbling in the language you couldn’t understand. You sat next to him on the couch and raised a hand to do…something. Rub his back? Pat his shoulder? Instead you brought your hands back to your own lap wringing them together nervously.

“If um…if it’s any c-consolation…you, uh, ssseemed to turn out p-pretty wwwell to m-me.”

Gaster let out a small watery laugh, though if his shoulders shook from the laugh or from his previous despair, you couldn’t tell. “Thank you…it has been…difficult to bear. It is nice to have someone to confide in.” He grabbed his plate and slowly began to eat, you joined not long after, turning your attention to the tv. You both ate in silence for a time, Gaster calming himself, and you trying to wrap your head around the magic science of the monsters.

“That does bring up an interesting question however…” he set his plate down and turned from his seat to look at you. You swallowed your bite and glanced at him questioningly.

“How is it that you are able to see me, yet others can’t? No one Underground was able to hear or see me. And as far as I can tell, no humans have been able to either.” You didn’t bring up that they may have been humans who have no problem ignoring every monster they come in contact with. “I was thinking about it last night…that maybe it has to do with your soul. Y/N! If I may, I would like to conduct a small experiment with you.”

Wait, what?

“It will not hurt you, I just wish to view your soul.” What does that even mean? Soul? You dumbly nod your head, not bothering to try to understand what was happening anymore.

Gaster brightened considerably and gently grabbed your shoulders so you were both facing each other. “Now this will feel strange; just breathe normally.” You tensed as his hand hovered over your chest. At first nothing happened, then sure enough as his hand began to glow, you felt a strange tugging sensation. Your eyes shut in discomfort from the pressure, then gasped quietly when the feeling stopped. You opened your eyes and inhaled sharply.

A small heart was cupped by Gaster’s hands. It glowed a soft, pale green. Your chest felt empty and colors seemed muted as you stared in wonder at the sight. Gaster made a small pleased hum, and you looked up at him to see his face mirroring the wonder at the sight of your soul as well.

“Human souls differ from monster souls. With us monsters, we are our souls. Our physical forms are dependent on them, and if we die, both our soul and physical form perish. Human souls however, are the very essence of your beings. The soul is housed in your body. Even if your body is harmed, your soul is protected. This is what makes human souls so much more powerful than any monsters.” He moved his hands as he examined the small heart, turning it this way and that. You wondered if he could see something that you couldn’t. You felt very exposed.

“Green represents kindness in monster culture. The soul is a reflection of who you are as a person.” He smiled. “Even I could tell you are a kind person without ever seeing your soul.” He cupped the heart again and slowly pushed it towards your chest. You stared in awe as you saw your soul was reabsorbed back into your body. You let out a shaky breathe at the feeling. You felt whole again, and the world around you had color again. You looked to Gaster as he gazed at you.

“Did uh, d-did you figure a-anything out?” You stopped yourself from fidgeting under his watchful gaze.

Gaster hummed again and leaned back against the couch. “Your soul is powerful, but not much more than any other human, but your attunement to kindness is particularly strong. When I first saw you, the fabric of space was weakened at that spot in the park. I was able to slip my message through…that was the static you heard. When I saw that you had reacted to it, I used my magic to rip through, and then…you were able to see me. I wonder if I am completely corporeal now, or if you are the only one able to see me since there were no others around. It will take research and many experiments to figure out no doubt.” He sighed and stood with his forgotten and now cold breakfast, taking it into the kitchen.

You sat on the couch thinking about all he said. You had an average soul, not surprising, but the comment on your kindness was unexpected. Sure, you always prided yourself on being as decent of a person as you could be, you didn’t think that it would show so much. You smiled to yourself. It was nice to have _some_ positive aspect of yourself.

“Y/N?”

You gathered your own plate and went to join Gaster in the kitchen.

“I had also been wondering…I noticed your trouble with speaking, you seemed to get frustrated. I was wondering if you would like to learn sign. I could teach you if you want.”

You flushed at the mention of your stutter. It was a sore spot to talk about, but you thought about the offer. You knew bits that you learned from looking online and wondering about teaching yourself, but you didn’t have the drive.

The more you thought about it, the better it sounded. Not having to talk if you didn’t feel like it, having a way to communicate on the days your stutter was particularly bad, and even just when you couldn’t get that one word out, you could just sign the word and be done with it.

“Y-yeah sure, if you wwwant to. That’d be n-nnice.”

Gaster smiled at you brightly.

“Excellent.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys think!  
> Since there isn't too heavy of a plot, its going to be a lot of domestic fluffy stuff eventually, so I would love to start getting some ideas and prompts now
> 
> Also if y'all want a feels trip, go ahead and listen/watch to nightmare before christmas and replace jack with gaster. I totally headcanon his voice like jack's now.  
> I am in physical pain from the feels.


End file.
